Chocolates
by Dior Crystal
Summary: Gin wants Rangiku's chocolates. GinRan.


Chocolates. Chocolates were one of Rangiku Matsumoto's many guilty pleasures, along with drinking, sleeping and eating (bad) food. Okay, fine, maybe she did not feel guilty about any of them, but you got her point, right? She absolutely adored chocolates. And due to her beauty and likeable personality, she had any admirers. Admirers who found it necessary to spoil her with boxes of chocolates. Yes, she absolutely adored chocolates. Just not the men who presented them to her. Or any man for that matter. She always felt a little guilty for accepting their gifts, but really, how could she refuse the treats?

Rangiku dipped her fingers into a box of chocolates that she had just received that day. This one was from Shuuhei Hisagi. The ones that she had received from Ikkaku, Ukitake and Renji earlier were still wrapped in their original packaging and were placed neatly on the coffee table in front of her. Oh yes. She smiled. Today was a good day.

All of the men in college were infatuated with her. She stuck the treat into her mouth, feeling it melt on her tongue. Savouring the rich taste, she leaned her head against the couch as she closed her eyes, holding the box close to her. All men except for one, that is; her housemate, Ichimaru Gin.

Rangiku did not know much about Gin. Even though they lived in the same apartment along with their other housemate, Nanao, they hardly spoke to each other. He was usually out anyways, doing God knows what. All she knew about him was that during any of the rare occasions when they did talk to each other, Gin would always tease her, and she would return the favour. That, and that he was constantly smiling. He was pretty much a mystery to her, and even though he intrigued her somewhat, Rangiku was not interested in him.

It did not matter. It was now her alone time. Just her and chocolates. No Toshiro Hitsugaya to yell at her to do her work. Cute as the boy was, Rangiku would rather not do work than to spend time with him. Especially if he was going to nag her constantly.

She stuck her fingers into the box once more and pulled out another chocolate. Damn, these things were good. She had got to thank Shuuhei again for them later. Shuuhei was another interesting man, what with the three scars running down his face. He was sweet, but he was too quiet for her taste.

Rangiku was about to put the treat into her mouth when she heard the door open, followed by a most familiar voice.

"Eating chocolates again, Ran-chan?"

Oh, wonderful.

She cracked one eye open, and saw him standing by the doorway, his ever present smile on his face. Matsumoto groaned inwardly. Just what she needed. Normally, she would not have minded, no wait, she often looked forward to talking to Gin, but right now, she was not in the mood. She wanted to eat her chocolates in peace. And Gin did not look like he was going to leave anytime soon.

"So what if I am?" Rangiku said, her fingers curling around the edges of the box protectively.

"Ain't ya gonna share 'em with me?"

_Oh, hell no. These babies are mine._

"No."

Rangiku popped the chocolate into her mouth to emphasize her point. She was so not sharing. No way, nuh-uh.

Somehow, this little act amused Gin to no end. Instead of getting annoyed with her, the smile on his lips widened. Tilting his head to the side so that silver hair swept into his eyes, he said, "And why is that, Ran-chan?"

_Ran-chan_. He was probably the only person who called her by that name.

"Because." Matsumoto ate another. "You ate my last box of chocolates." Yes, she could hold a grudge, so sue her.

"Ahh..." Gin looked crestfallen. "I didn't know those were yers. And 'sides, I said I was sorry."

Rangiku did not answer. Instead, she crossed her arms across her chest. And when Gin approached to sit down next to her, she scooted away from him. Again, this only served to amuse Gin. "You're still not getting any," Matsumoto huffed, turning her face away from him childishly.

"Aww... Don't be like that, Ran-chan."

"..."

A sigh. Shifting of weight on the couch. She could feel Gin draw closer, but she paid him no mind. He could bug her all he wanted, and she still would not give him any of her chocolates. Consider it payback for eating her box of chocolates that she had gotten from Byakuya Kuchiki. That man may be cold, but damn, he had good taste, and those were probably the best damned chocolates that she had ever eaten. So could you blame her for being a little childish? She ate another chocolate to calm down.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that Matsumoto did not realise that Gin had put his fingers under her chin until he gently turned her face to his own.

"Ehhh??" Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat when she saw that they were very close to each other. The first thing she noticed was the mischievous smile playing on Gin's lips. She did not like that smile. _How did he get so close so quickly?_ she wondered, her heart pounding against her chest.

"What are you doing?" she laughed nervously. The smile on his face widened. She did not like this at all. And then there was the fact that his lips were inches away from hers. Could you blame her for being nervous? "If you want the chocolates so badly, you could just ask-"

Gin closed the distance between their lips.

Now, normally, Matsumoto would have kicked a guy in the balls for even attempting something like this. But the way that he was holding her so gently, and the way his lips brushed lightly against hers, made her shiver in anticipation and lift her hands to thread her fingers through that soft, silver hair. And when she felt Gin's tongue brushing along her bottom lip, seeking entrance, she could not help, but to open her mouth, granting him the access that he wanted.

Taking advantage of the situation, Gin deepened the kiss, exploring her wet cavern with his tongue, and massaging it sensually against hers. Rangiku was so occupied in the kiss that she did not even notice that she was now lying with her back on the couch and Gin on top of her, his hand cupping her cheek. She moaned into his mouth. How was he so good at this? Her hand trailed down to his chest and she was about to unbutton his shirt, when he suddenly withdrew.

"G-Gin?" Rangiku gasped, her face flushed. She looked at him worriedly. Did she do something wrong?

They were still very close to each other, with their lips mere inches from one another. They were both flushed and their breaths came out in small puffs. Gin did not answer. Instead, he opened his eyes, and for the first time, Rangiku saw the colour of his eyes. They were a lovely shade of blue. For once, she was at a loss for words. But of course, Gin had to go and ruin the moment.

"Nyaaa...! I got it!" Gin stuck out his tongue, and lo and behold, there was a piece of chocolate on it.

He had used his tongue to snatch the chocolate in her mouth!

"Why you little...!" Rangiku growled, reaching up to grab at him when he suddenly jumped off of the couch, away from a very angry Matsumoto and out of harm's way.

"Looks like I win, Ran-chan," Gin said playfully, before disappearing into his own room.

That sly little... fox! Rangiku glared daggers at the door of Gin's room. How she wanted to strangle him. He had tricked her! After a few minutes of contemplating Gin's death, Rangiku calmed down. It was no use getting angry anyways. That would just serve to amuse him more. Sighing, she reached up and touched her now pink lips with her fingers. Her lips were still tingling from when Gin's had pressed against them. She smiled.

Maybe Ichimaru Gin was interesting after all.


End file.
